Various regulatory bodies control the use of signal frequencies and blocks of frequencies as spectrums. Some spectrums are dedicated to certain entities. For example, regulatory bodies dedicate certain frequency bands for distinct applications such as radar, radios, et cetera. However, as the use of wireless communications continues to grow, it may become desirable to employ spectrums in a more efficient way and increase their utilization. For instance, regulatory bodies may find it desirable to share spectrums among disparate groups of users.
To do so, however, it will be necessary to develop technology that implements spectrum sharing while remaining interoperable with legacy connectivity standards.